Rave in the Grave
|artist = ft. Little Sis Nora |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = 2:40 |nowc = RaveIn |audio = |choreo = |perf = Isaiah Rashaad (P1) Homar Gudiño (P2) Alexandra Ponomaryova (P3) Eduardo Bañuelos (P4)https://www.instagram.com/p/BpMJcVuFnvd }}"Rave in the Grave" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a voodoo doll that has a rose-and-fluorescent green body. Its head is rose pink, with a green lower jaw, 'sewn' together with turquoise thread. Its body is vertically halved into the 2 colors, and the halves are sewn together with turquoise threads as well. The green half of his body has a violet heart motif with a green border over the chest. Both his hands are red, with the turquoise thread designs. His left leg is red, and his right leg is green, also with the sewing design. He has buttons for eyes: left eye is a green button with a black dot; right eye is a black button with green thread in the centre, forming a cross. He has a tuft of the turquoise threading at the top of his head, along with three big pins: 2 having green heads and 1 having a lavender head. P2 P2 is an invisible man. He has a seemingly invisible head, with yellow glasses at the place of his eyes. His wardrobe includes a violet tuxedo shirt with a black open-chester collar, and black linings all over it. There is a chest pocket with a black lining, and four buttons as well. Underneath that, he wears a rose-red shirt, buttoned to the neck. He wears black pants and rose-red shoes. He also wears a yellow glove on his right hand. He has a violet hat, with a rose red rim. P3 P3 is a . She has deep blue skin. Her hairstyle resembles multiple yellow and orange snakes, tied together into a ponytail that is left hanging on her right side. She has red lips. Her wardrobe includes a yellow-and-turquoise sectioned dress - the turquoise half draped over the yellow, and hangs down all the way down; and a long yellow glove on her right hand. She is wearing brown leather boot heels, and a ankle ornament that resembles a violet snake spiraling her right leg. Her jewelry includes a violet ornamental necklace, and a single turquoise hanging earring on her left ear. She wears cat-eye sunglasses with a violet top rim. P4 P4 is a bright yellow, "dead" tree stump. It has glowing violet eyes and a mouth, and the definition of a nose and arms with long branch-like fingers. It also has two leg-like structures. Its trunk is covered in multiple branch-like structures with tree-like details. Ravein_coach_1.png|P1 Ravein_coach_2.png|P2 Ravein_coach_3.png|P3 Ravein_coach_4.png|P4 Background The routine takes place in a haunted castle. Most of the routine and the pre-bridge take place on its front porch, which has the word "Grandma" painted in glow-in-the-dark paint on the front door frame. The porch also has a sign with the words "RAVE IN THE GRAVE" painted on it and pointing towards the front door, as well as a tombstone with "DJ RIP" etched into it and cobblestone tiles that flash to the beat of the song. Throughout most of the routine, the ghost of the grandmother is seen sitting next to the tombstone. She can be seen using the turntable during the chorus. The chorus takes place within the castle s hallway, which has been converted into a dancefloor. A disco ball in the shape of a skull can be seen hanging on the ceiling as the glow-in-the-dark graffiti flashes and spins around the columns to the beat of the song. During the bridge, several tiles, arches and lit candles float past the coaches in a line before the background returns to the dancefloor. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: *'P1 and P2:' Hold P3’s hands. P1 holds her left hand, and P2 holds her right hand. *'P3:' Bend your legs and spread your arms. *'P4:' Bend your arms above P3. Gold Move 2: Bend your arms in 45° and shake them. P1, P2, and P3 do it while facing to the left, and P4 does it while facing to the right. RaveIn GM1.png|Gold Move 1 RaveIn GM2.png|Gold Move 2 RaveIn_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game RaveIn_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia General *''Rave in the Grave'' is the third song by AronChupa in the series. **It is the second credit appearance made by Little Sis Nora in the series. *The audio of is off sync with the dance in the full song list video.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vD_Ey8yygM&t=0m49s Classic *Although P3 s skin is blue in-game, her avatar s skin is white. **This is the second time an avatar has white skin, even though a different skin color is used in-game, after Don’t You Worry Child. **The album background is slightly different. The skull is at the upper left corner in the menu square while in the album background, it is slightly moved to the right. Gallery Game Files Ravein cover generic.png|''Rave in the Grave'' Ravein_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach tex1_64x64_m_15d74a2523f70c78_14.png| album background Ravein_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Ravein cover 1024.png| cover Ravein_p1_ava.png|P1 s avatar Ravein_p2_ava.png|P2 s avatar Ravein_p3_ava.png|P3 s avatar Ravein_p4_ava.png|P4 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Ravein_jd2019_menu.png|''Rave in the Grave'' on the menu (8th-Gen) Ravein_jd2019_load.png|Loading screen (8th-Gen) Ravein_jd2019_coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (8th-Gen) Ravein_jd2019_menu_xbox360.png|''Rave in the Grave'' on the menu (7th-Gen) Ravein_jd2019_routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen (7th-Gen) Ravein_jd2019_coachmenu_xbox360.png|Coach selection screen (7th-Gen) Ravein_jd2019_score_xbox360.png|Score screen (7th-Gen) Others Raveinthegrave thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Raveinthegrave thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) 43080340_1745408398902199_7189375241655641520_n-tile.png|Promotional Image Videos Official Music Video AronChupa, Little Sis Nora - Rave in the Grave Rave In The Grave (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Rave in the Grave - Gameplay Teaser (US) Rave in the Grave - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Rave in the Grave - Just Dance 2019 Extraction Rave in the Grave - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Rave in the Grave Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs by AronChupa Category:Songs by Little Sis Nora Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Alexandra Ponomaryova Category:Eduardo Bañuelos Category:Homar Gudiño Category:Isaiah Rashaad